


11:28pm

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Vanilla, bc its smutmas babey, thats it fam its literally just some soft christmas sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: You smiled at him and brought your hand up to run your fingers through his hair, “This is all lovely and romantic but I’m a little cold and I think you should warm me up.” you said.“Oh should I grab a blanket?” he asked innocently.You laughed, “Woonie, no.” you kept one hand in his hair and used the other to tug at the bottom of his shirt, hoping he would get the hint.
Relationships: Yoon Dowoon/Reader
Series: Smutmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Kudos: 34





	11:28pm

The sun was setting quickly as you poked at the fire that was struggling to start, you tossed in more newspaper hoping that would help. You heard the clanging of cups as Dowoon prepped drinks in the kitchen, the two of you had spent all day decorating for Christmas. The mistletoe had been the first thing to go up that morning, you had hung them all over the house which meant that nearly every time you passed him, both of you with arms full of decorations, you would stop to give each other a quick kiss. By the time the tree was up and the decorations were done the sun had set completely, it wasn’t quite cold enough for snow outside but there was a bit of gentle rain falling down. The extra newspaper you had added to the fire had worked and you smiled as the fire roared, you closed the screen in front of the fireplace and sat down on the couch just as Dowoon brought in two very full mugs of eggnog.  
  
He handed one to you before sitting down, he kept some distance between you and you sighed, scooting over to cuddle up into his side. He wrapped an arm around you and you took a sip of your drink, “Jesus, how much alcohol is in this?” you asked with a grimace.  
  
“Is it bad?” he asked before taking a sip, his face immediately scrunching up, “Okay I might’ve gone a little overboard, sorry.”  
  
You smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, “It’s fine, babe, I think we’re allowed to get a little crazy since we worked so hard today.” you said before taking another sip, this time more prepared for the burn of the alcohol in the back of your throat.  
  
The two of you fell into a comfortable silence, Dowoon tapping out beats on his leg as you admired the fire that you had built. Occasionally one of you would comment on a decoration the other had put up, sometimes getting up to shift something a bit to one side because it would look slightly better. By the time you were both done with your drinks there was nothing left of the fire but a few embers. You were both feeling the effects of the drinks, the warmth from the alcohol spread through your bodies, at some point the two of you had shifted, Dowoon now leaning heavily into your side. His head rested on your shoulder and you were running your fingers through his hair, “I love you.” he mumbled, breaking the silence.  
  
You nudged your shoulder making him look up at you so you could give him a quick kiss, “I love you, too.” you responded, a soft smile on your face. He looked up at you for a second before stretching up for a deeper kiss and taking you by surprise. You recovered from your shock quickly and returned the kiss, the faint buzz Dowoon had from the alcohol giving him confidence as he deepened the kiss further. He brought a hand up to your head, lacing his fingers through your hair and keeping you from breaking the kiss as he shifted the two of you around, settling so you were laying on your back on the couch with him hovering over you. The two of you kissed for what felt like forever until finally Dowoon pulled away, your lips red and slightly swollen from the intensity of the kiss.  
  
The only light in the room came from the soft glow of the Christmas tree, the twinkling lights danced across your faces as you both took a second to catch your breath. Dowoon played with the hem of your shirt for a second before slipping his hand underneath the fabric and resting it on your side, you jumped slightly and he pulled his hand away, concern in his eyes. “Your hand is cold.” you explained, you picked up his hand and held it between both of yours, letting it warm up for a second before allowing him to slip it back underneath your shirt. He rubbed gentle circles into the skin on your side as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead. You smiled at him and brought your hand up to run your fingers through his hair, “This is all lovely and romantic but I’m a little cold and I think you should warm me up.” you said.  
  
“Oh should I grab a blanket?” he asked innocently.  
  
You laughed, “Woonie, no.” you kept one hand in his hair and used the other to tug at the bottom of his shirt, hoping he would get the hint. He looked confused for a second before he realized what you meant, quickly he pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side. He leaned in to reignite the kiss but it only lasted a second before he pulled away quickly, he hopped up from the couch and mumbled something about needing to find a condom before heading towards the bedroom. You chuckled at his behavior before getting up and grabbing a blanket, you slipped out of your shirt and pants, tossing them on the floor and covering yourself with the blanket so you didn’t get too cold while you waited for him to return.  
  
Luckily you didn’t have to wait long as he quickly returned, a square of silver held triumphantly in his hand. Upon seeing your clothes on the floor he shimmied out of his pants and joined you under the blanket, he set the condom on the table next to the couch to keep it out of the way for the moment. Immediately you tangled your fingers into his hair and pulled him in for a kiss, this one more heated. You ran your other hand down his chest, playing with the waistband of his underwear teasingly before slipping your hand beneath the fabric. You wasted no time wrapping your hand around his dick, he let out a soft groan into the kiss as you stroked him to full hardness. He ran his hands up your sides, you pulled your hand out of his underwear and allowed him to move you so you were straddling him. He brought his hands around to the back of your bra, struggling with the clasp for a second before undoing it and slipping it off of you, tossing it off to the side. He brought his hands up to your breasts, massaging them gently, “Are you gonna make me do all the work, Woonie?” you asked with a teasing tone to your voice. He mumbled something under his breath in response but didn’t give you a second to ask what he said as he pulled you closer to him, rolling over so you were on your back.  
  
He wasted no time slipping out of his underwear, his hard on springing free, he hissed from the cold air but did his best to ignore it as he slipped your underwear off. You half expected him to slip a condom on and jump straight to the main event so you were surprised when he settled himself between your legs. He looked up at you as if he was looking for confirmation and you gave him a quick nod. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding as he licked a stripe up your core. He focused in on your clit and you brought a hand down to tangle into his hair, tugging gently to encourage him to keep going. You could tell his confidence was growing as he worked on you, moving down slightly to press his tongue into your entrance and you moaned at the sensation. He brought his thumb up to your clit and rubbed quick circles as he fucked you with his tongue, the dual sensations enough to tighten the familiar knot in your gut. You squirmed beneath him, trying to push yourself down further to chase your high but before you could get any closer he pulled away. You let out a whine but he silenced you quickly, his lips smashed into yours and you could taste yourself on his tongue. You broke the kiss, “Fuck me already, Woonie.” you demanded, your voice breathless.  
  
Immediately he reached up and grabbed the condom off of the table, you snatched it out of his hand and tore off the wrapper, bringing the condom down and rolling it onto him. You used your hand to guide him to your entrance, holding him steady as he pushed himself inside. He dropped his head to your shoulder, burying his face in your neck as he bottomed out. He let you adjust for a second before pulling back out almost entirely, he set a slow pace letting out soft grunts into your ear. You wrapped your legs around him, you nudged him with your heels, encouraging him to go faster and he did so. The new position of your legs allowed him to rub against your g-spot with every thrust. You dug your nails into his back, undoubtedly leaving marks as he slipped a hand between the two of you to rub at your clit. You could tell he was close already, his thrusts getting sloppier as he tried to maintain the quick pace, because he had already brought you to the edge, it didn’t take much to get you back to that point. Soon enough, your orgasm crashed over you like a wave, you clenched around him, the sensation drawing out his own orgasm. His thrusts immediately slowed down, only moving enough to work the both of you through your orgasms.  
  
You let your legs drop back down to the couch, allowing him to pull out and sit back. He slipped the condom off and tied it up before getting up to throw it away, while he was gone you adjusted the blanket which had gotten bunched up with parts of it tucked into the cushions. You fixed it up, snuggling underneath it as he returned, you heard him stop walking and looked up at him to see that he was staring at the tree. You followed his gaze, looking at the top of the tree to see that your bra was hanging by the strap from the star. You couldn’t hold back your laughter and he quickly followed suit nearly doubling over because he was laughing so hard. “I knew the tree was missing something.” you said once you had a second to catch your breath.  
  
As soon as he was done laughing he reached up and pulled your bra off of the tree, “I don’t think anyone else needs to see that.” he offered it to you but you pointed towards the pile of clothes.  
  
“I think it’s time for naked cuddles.” you said, scooching over to give him more room and lifting the blanket up. He tossed your bra into the pile, his ears turning slightly pink from your straightforward words as he crawled under the blanket next to you. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest, you sighed contentedly settling into his embrace. You stayed awake just long enough to hear his breathing steady signaling that he had fallen asleep and you were quick to join him, falling into a deep peaceful sleep held tightly in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl vanilla stuff is sosososo hard for me to write lmao so i hope its not just hot garbage


End file.
